Sam and Danny oh my my my
by echostar123
Summary: a little song fic based on Taylor Swift's Mary's song oh my my my cute fluffyness DannyxSam


I do not own Danny Phantom and never will

**"Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"**

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

7 year old Sam Manson sat sulking in the car. She didn't want to meet the new neighbors. "Samantha, be nice there're new here…" my mother Pamela said sweetly. I growled. I really hate people and why did we have to meet them when they lived a block away? The car stopped and I knew we were here. I got out of the car to see the house. It was a simple brick house, looked more like a firehouse to Sam but she really just wanted to go home. The cold winter air was nipping at her skin. Her mother walked up and knocked on the door. I could hear a muffled coming as she waited. A big man in an orange jumpsuit opened the door a moment later. He greeted my mother nicely and invited us in.

"I see you have a daughter, I'll go get Danny." He said happily as he dashed up stairs. 'Oh great, now I have to meet the son.' Young Sam thought to herself. She watched the top of the steps a moment before a woman in a blue jumpsuit came down with a little boy about Sam's age following behind her with a 'I-don't-want-to-meet-the-new-neighbors' look on his young face. Sam couldn't take her eyes off his. They were so blue so pretty...

"Hi, I'm Danny." The blue eyed boy said as his mother pushed him towards Sam.

"I'm Sam nice to meet you Danny." She said shyly.

Danny started at her a moment.

"Wow you have a purple eye that's cool! I've never seen purple eyes before!" he said a goofy smile on his face as he looked closer.

"Thanks I like you eyes too." I said looking at his pretty blue eyes.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

The next few weeks Danny and Sam became great friends and soon after a boy named Tucker joined. He always teased Danny and Sam about how much they "loved" each other and every time they would deny it by saying "He's my best friend" or "I don't love her she could have cooties!" Even their Dads would join in saying things like "what a cute couple!" or "when are we going to get grandkids!" Danny and Sam would always blush at these moments while their mothers would roll their eyes.****

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

Sam had a lot of trees in her back yard and her and Danny loved to sit and chat in them.

"I bet I could beat you up Sam!" said younger Danny as he held his fists up.

"I'd like to see you try!" said Sam in a mocking tone.

He never did.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

"Danny!" said Sam on afternoon looking up at Danny sitting in their favorite tree.

"yea? What is it Sam?" he asked as he jumped down and walked over to her

"I dare you to kiss me!" she said laughing. Danny looked at her confused.

"what no way!" he said laughing.

"pleeeeeeease!" said Sam still laughing.

"no."

"please?"

"no."

"preeety pleeeeeease?" Sam said looking at Danny with puppy dog eyes.

"fine." He said

He leaned in and right as he was about to kiss her Sam laughed and dashed off.

"Hey! No fair you can't run off like that!" Danny said his eyes glowing in excitement.

"Yes I can! Come and catch me Danny!" Sam said.

They ran around laughing the rest of the day.****

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

The bell rang signaling lunch time. 16 year old Sam grabbed her books and made her way to her locker. She put her books away slowly not really caring if she was late to lunch. As she closed her locker she looked up to see her boyfriend Danny Fenton the same boy from the tree standing there smiling that same goofy grin his eyes still shining like pretty lights.

"Ready for lunch Sam?" he said kissing her forehead.**  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love**

She remembered the Day they told their parents they were dating as they walked to lunch. Their father's smiled and laughed asking like when we were little when were the grandkids coming. they just laughed. She laughed at the memory and Danny held her hand.

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

She also remembered both their mothers rolling their eyes just like before

"They can wait." Her mother said smiling.

Danny smiled his signature goofy grin at that comment.****

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

After school Danny and Sam decided to go for a drive.

"why do you have a car if you can fly ghost boy?" Sam said laughing as we got into his truck.

"Because EVERY 16 year old boy needs a car." He said turning the ignition on.

They drove around the rest of the day knowing that we should be doing our homework. And by the time I got home it was two in the morning.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

"Danny!" Sam hissed as we pulled up to my house.

"Its two in the morning my parents are going to kill me!"

"Well sorry if I lost track of time." He snapped back at Her

Sam glared at him and got out of the car not looking forward to seeing her parents.

"Sam wait!" Danny said as he flew out of the car

"No Danny! I just want to go inside and go to bed!." She snapped at him.

He looked at her a bit longer before she slammed the door mumbling a good night.

She went straight to bed that night and when She got up I looked outside my window to see Danny still on my porch staring at the front door. All my anger towards him had vanished and Sam ran out the door and gave him a big kiss saying she was sorry.

"It's okay Sam really!" he said laughing as she kissed him more.

They walked to school that morning hand in hand.****

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

4 years they had been dating and 19 year old Sam loved every minute of it. Danny had taken her to their favorite spot in the whole town. They came here a lot and Sam had a feeling this time would be special. They had just gotten done eating dinner and Sam was sitting under the tree watching the sun set. Danny was next to her smiling a huge smile. He turned to her and with his sparkling eyes took her hand and got on one knee.

"Sam, you my best friend and the most wonderful girlfriend ever, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a gold diamond ring.

"..y-YES!" Sam said as he put the ring on her finger.

He pulled her into a huge hug.

"you don't know how happy you've just made me.." he whispered.

****

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too

Sam stood in front of Danny her white gown flowing in the mid summers wind. She looked out at all the people sitting in the church chairs and saw her mother and Danny's mother crying tears of joy. Danny and her dad were standing next to the two big proud smiles filling there faces.

"I do." Danny said

"I do too." Said Sam

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride."

Danny cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips together in a warm loving kiss. The whole church cheered for them and jazz and tucker were the first to say congratulations.

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

Sam's parents gave her and Danny Sam's house as a wedding gift they had bought one just outside of town and were loving it. Danny had just gotten home from work (aka fighting another ghost) and walked over to Sam who was making a sandwich.

"hey." He said as he kissed her neck.

"hey ghost boy, I have some great news for you." She said smiling

"and what would that be?" he said holding her close.

Sam leaned in close to Danny.

"I'm pregnant, Danny we're going to have a family." She whispered in his ear.

Danny smiled and spun Sam around laughing.

"we're going to have a baby!" Danny said as he hugged Sam.

~About 9 months later~

Sam sat in the Baby's room at 3 in the morning.

"how is she?" Danny yawned as he came over to greet his daughter and loving wife.

"little lily is fine" Sam whispered. Lilly started cooing at the sound of her mothers voice.

"she looks just like you." Danny said as he kissed Sam's cheek.

"mmhhmmm" Sam said as the baby soon fell asleep. Danny helped her put Lilly in to bed and carried his sleepy wife back to their room for maybe a little bit of sleep before the baby woke up again.

****

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my... 

Sam's gray hair swished in the frosty winter breeze. She loved winter time for it was at this time she met the love of her life Danny. She looked next to her to see him with her his hair white as his ghost form. He had long retired being Danny phantom but there daughter Lilly had gotten powers from him and so did her two kids. Sam looked up at Danny with his shining blue eyes.

"the pretty lights..." she said as she kissed Danny lightly.**  
**

By: Taylor Swift


End file.
